Senhora
by Branca Takarai
Summary: EU e só EU era Senhora Narumi. Narumi Hiyono. Soa tão forte. Tão bom. Pensar que por três dias eu achei que fosse ser impossível o meu sonho se tornar realidade. [Continuação de 'Até que loucura nos separe']


**Resumo: **_EU e só EU era Senhora Narumi. Narumi Hiyono. Soa tão forte. Tão bom. Pensar que por três dias eu achei que fosse ser impossível o meu sonho se tornar realidade. Continuação de 'Até que loucura nos separe'._

**Nota da autora: **_E pensar que eu comecei a escrever essas fics como brincadeira. Já está na terceira! Bom, espero que fique só na trilogia mesmo. Acho que o pobre Narumi-san não sobrevive a um novo surto da Hiyono rs Mais uma vez me diverti muito escrevendo, e espero que quem ler se divirta também. _

_Ah, só uma coisa. Eu não sou médica, nem estudante de medicina e muito menos tenho parente ao algo do tipo que seja da área. Tudo sobre gravidez que há no fic foram informações de sites da Internet e de coisas que eu ouvi falar. Então, por favor, se você é estudante ou profissional da área não sacrifique a pobre leiga aqui XDD Todos os trechos em italico são flashbacks._

**Senhora**

– Hiyono? – resmunguei fingindo não ouvir o chamado de Narumi-san e coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça para abafar o choro alto que vinha do quarto ao lado. – Estão chorando...

– Estou ouvindo – respondi com a voz abafada.

– Devem estar com fome – ele disse sonolento.

– Impossível – retruquei sem abrir os olhos. – Mamaram faz menos de uma hora. Deve ser a frauda.

– Então, por que não vai lá ver? – Narumi-san falou em um tom de quem já estava quase dormindo outra vez.

– Você os fez, você cuida! – retruquei empurrando para fora da cama. – Já carreguei nove meses.

Ouvi um resmungo que pareceu ser algo "Isso é golpe baixo!", mas logo depois a porta do quarto foi aberta e em seguida fechada com um baque surdo. Eu bem que tentei dormir outra vez, estava exausta, desde que as crianças nasceram eu não tinha paz. Se bem que eu não tinha paz desde que soube que estava grávida de gêmeos. Narumi-san quase teve um acesso quando soube. Até hoje eu não sei se foi de alegria, ou foi desespero. Bem, agora com esses choros de madrugada eu acho que foi desespero.

Depois de uns cinco minutos lutando contra a minha vontade de voltar a dormir me levantei e em passos pesados e preguiçosos fui até o quarto dos bebês. Quando cheguei lá Narumi-san estava andando de um lado para o outro segurando um 'embrulhinho' envolto em uma matinha rosa.

– Eu não sei o que fazer! – ele disse exasperado. – Ela não pára de chorar!!!

Eu bem que tentei ficar séria, mas um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Ele era tão lindo! Preocupado com a filha no meio da madrugada. Que outro marido se preocuparia em ajudar a esposa e cuidar dos filhos com tanto carinho? O que eu havia feito para merecer Narumi-san na minha vida? Tecnicamente nada. Na verdade, tudo o que eu fiz teria o afastado de mim, mas ele continuou ao meu lado, mesmo após os meus surtos e loucuras.

– Natsumi – Narumi-san murmurou enquanto andava mais urgente de um lado para o outro tentando fazer a menina se calar.

– Desse jeito você vai deixá-la enjoada – falei após um suspiro. Aproximei-me do outro berço e vi que Akira, apesar dos berros estridentes da irmã, já havia pego no sono outra vez.

– Essa menina puxou para você, Hiyono! – Narumi-san dizia aborrecido.

– Vai, me dá ela aqui – murmurei estendendo os braços, e como que por mágica ela ficou quieta quando eu a segurei. – Ela não gosta de você – falei começando a rir.

– Não tem graça! – Narumi-san disse emburrado. Ele fica lindo fazendo aquele bico de rejeitado. – E estou dizendo, ela puxou para você! Lembra do escândalo que você fez nas vésperas do nosso casamento?

– Não precisa ficar relembrando fatos terríveis de um passado distante – falei após girar os olhos.

– Passado distante! Foi outro dia! – foi a vez de Narumi-san rir.

_Era uma tarde de sol. Tudo ia bem. Eu iria me casar com o homem da minha vida mesmo quase depois de tê-lo matado afogado, e de ter duvidado da masculinidade dele... Eu não gosto de me lembrar dessas coisas, e Narumi-san parece querer deixar bem claro que é homem e com 'H' maiúsculo. Tudo ia bem, fora por um fato... _

– _ESSE VESTIDO TEM QUE FECHAR! – gritei exasperada enquanto a costureira tentava, em vão, me convencer de que seria melhor abrir um pouco a costura. _

– _Hiyono? Que escândalo é esse? – Narumi-san perguntou quase entrando no quarto, mas eu pulei do banquinho e fechei a porta com força na cara dele. – Acho que você quebrou o meu nariz! _

– _DÁ AZAR O NOIVO VER A NOIVA ANTES DO CASAMENTO! – gritei alterada. _

– _Superstição boba, Hiyono! – ele falou em resposta. – Será que dá pra me informar a razão dos gritos? _

– _EU ESTOU HORRENDA! GORDA! FEIA! – e lá se foi uma lista de adjetivos que certamente não levantavam o meu astral. _

– _Quer parar de gritar, exagerada? – Narumi-san disse após um suspiro pesado. – O vestido não está entrando? Eu falei que era para nos casarmos logo e sem fazer muito escândalo! Mas, não! A senhorita tinha que transformar esse casamento em um show!_

– _NÃO FALE ASSIM, NARUMI-SAN! – gritei aos prantos. – NÃO VAI TER MAIS CASAMENTO!_

– _O quê? – ele exclamou e tive a certeza de que ele iria derrubar a porta. – Abre essa porta agora!_

– _EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! DÁ AZAR! – exclamei nervosa. _

– _Se não vai ter casamento, não vai ter azar! – ele disse sério. _

_É claro que eu não iria abrir a porta ainda com o vestido. Troquei de roupa, e só depois deixei Narumi-san entrar. Ele me olhou aborrecido. Minha gravidez estava com um pouco mais de três meses e já era bem perceptível. Ele queria um casamento simples, mas eu não iria abrir mão do meu sonho de casar na igreja direitinho o que atrasou e muito o casamento por causa dos preparativos. _

– _Eu disse que essa história de casamento cheio de pompas não iria dar certo – Narumi-san disse aborrecido. – Você muda de humor a cada cinco segundos! _

– _Mas... É que... É que... Eu não estou bonita para entrar na igreja, Narumi-san! – falei enquanto choramingava baixinho. _

– _Você vai ser a noiva mais linda, Hiyo, não seja tão dramática – Narumi-san disse em um tom carinhoso. – Você está a cada dia mais bonita! A gravidez não está te deixando feia, muito pelo contrário!_

– _Você jura? – exclamei manhosamente enquanto o abraçava. – Não está falando isso só pra me agradar?_

– _Eu juro, sua boba – Narumi-san disse sorrindo. – E nem ouse me deixar plantado naquele altar. Já agüentei loucuras demais da sua parte. _

– Você estava completamente fora de controle, Hiyo – Narumi-san disse ainda rindo um pouco.

– Seu bobo, eu estava mais sensível que o normal! – falei após girar os olhos. – Mas, eu não te deixaria no altar nunca! Não sou tão louca.

– Não sei não – Narumi-san disse após ponderar um pouco. – Às vezes parece.

– Narumi-san! – falei entre os dentes. – Só não vou acertar um tapa em você porque estou segurando a Natsumi.

Ele balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e se aproximou. Olhou para menina que estava bem mais tranqüila brincando com a minha mão, e não parecia nem um pouco disposta a dormir. Notei a expressão carinhosa dele enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto da pequena.

– Se você tivesse fugido – ele disse calmamente. – Eu teria ido te procurar e fazer ir para a igreja nem que fosse arrastada.

– Eu devo considerar esse comentário algo romântico? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou acariciando o rosto da menina. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo ao sono, e logo dormiu.

– Parece que ela só queria chamar a atenção – Narumi-san disse sorrindo. – É realmente igual a mãe.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi o comentário – resmunguei irritada enquanto colocava a bebezinha no berço. – Vamos sair sem fazer barulho, Narumi-san!

– Você? Não fazer barulho? – Narumi-san riu baixinho. – Até parece, Senhora Narumi...

Oh! Era golpe baixo. Ele sabia que eu ficava toda derretida quando ele me chamava daquele jeito. EU e só EU era Senhora Narumi. Narumi Hiyono. Soa tão forte. Tão bom. Pensar que por três dias eu achei que fosse ser impossível o meu sonho se tornar realidade. Mas, olhe para nós agora, casados, com dois filhinhos fofos e... É bem, eu quase estraguei isso na hora do casamento também.

– Que cara é essa? – Narumi-san perguntou desconfiado.

– Oh, nada – falei enquanto sorria. – Estava apenas me lembrando de uma bobagem.

_Finalmente chegara o dia do meu casamento. Eu mal podia acreditar que em poucas horas eu seria esposa de Narumi-san! Eu sabia que muitas garotas estavam morrendo de inveja de mim, mas elas podiam se morder o quanto quisessem, ele amava apenas a mim. _

_Encarei minha imagem diante do espelho. Ainda não estava me sentindo muito bem, a costureira precisou abrir as costuras do vestido que não queria fechar, mas eu resolvi ignorar isso. EU IRIA ME CASAR! Finalmente! Não que eu estivesse achando que fosse ficar encalhada para o resto da vida, mas era como um sonho e eu realmente ainda não havia feito a ficha cair. _

_Também dentro de seis meses o meu bebê (ou minha bebê) iria nascer. Não era mais segredo para ninguém que eu estava grávida, e muitos falavam que eu apenas dera o famoso 'golpe da barriga' para 'algemar' Narumi-san, mas eu realmente não me importava. Línguas fofoqueiras e invejosas! Teriam que se conformar que eu seria feliz com o meu Narumi-san. Inclusive aquela chata da irmã dele. Cara, como eu pude pensar que eles eram casados? Narumi-san a detesta! E com razão! Ela continua tentando convencê-lo a não casar comigo, mas ele simplesmente a ignorava._

_Eu não sei se era por causa do estado frágil, mas eu estava conseguindo mudar de humor do nada. Se antes estava alegre e saltitante me olhando diante do espelho, no segundo seguinte estava aos prantos completamente desesperada. E se depois de um mês ele cansasse de mim? Digamos que eu não sou um exemplo de dona de casa, e Narumi-san sempre foi o tipo 'certinho'. E se ele descobrisse que eu não era a pessoa que imaginava que eu fosse? E me deixasse ao Deus dará com o bebê? Ou pior que isso! Quisesse me deixar, e levar o meu bebê junto? _

– _Hiyono? Está pronta? – tratei de enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente quando ouvi a voz do meu pai. Ele havia vindo da Alemanha para o meu casamento. Sério, jamais pensei que ele fosse vir. Digamos que eu e ele não nos dávamos muito bem. _

– _Estou sim – falei tentando sorrir. _

– _O que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado. _

– _Nada – respondi balançando a cabeça levemente. – Só estou emocionada. _

– _Você está linda – meu pai disse com um sorriso. – Seu noivo ficará bobo ao ver você. _

– _Acha mesmo? – perguntei corando um pouco. _

– _Claro, mas vamos, você já está mais atrasada que o normal! – ele disse abrindo a porta. _

– _É normal a noiva se atrasar! – falei divertida. _

– _Mas não tanto! Daqui a pouco o seu noivo vai pensar que você fugiu! – ele disse preocupado, e eu apenas ri do comentário. Não duvidaria nada que Narumi-san realmente pensasse isso._

_Quando chegamos, os sinos começaram a tocar avisando que a noiva já estava entrando na igreja. Foi lindo! A marcha nupcial, sempre como eu sonhei. E lá no altar, me esperando, estava **ele**. Com um sorriso lindo. Aliais, tudo nele estava lindo naquele dia. Narumi-san ficava terrivelmente bem de preto. Terrivelmente para os meus nervos é claro._

_Enquanto entrava na igreja até tentei olhar para quem estava lá para assistir a cerimônia, mas Narumi-san vestido daquele jeito era um pecado, eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Quando chegamos ao altar, meu pai segurou a minha mãe e a colocou sobre a de Narumi-san que apenas disse que iria cuidar muito bem de mim. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso porque meu pai quase teve um treco em pleno aeroporto quando me viu. Eu precisei ser bem paciente para explicar que o 'cachorro' (como ele chamou Narumi-san) que me engravidou iria casar comigo, e por isso eu pedira que ele viesse até o Japão para me ver. Foi difícil, mas agora ele andava todo bobo com a idéia de ter um netinho. _

_O padre começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre aquele ser um dia abençoado, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Narumi-san. Do meu lado. De preto! OH, eu tinha que respeitar o teto sagrado da igreja! Como antes eu só conseguia sonhar com o dia do meu casamento e no momento em que eu o vivia só conseguia pensar em como seria a lua de mel? Pervertida! Foi isso que eu me tornei depois de começar a namorá-lo._

– _Yuizaki Hiyono – ouvi o padre dizer. Ergui a cabeça e tentei ficar séria enquanto o encarava. – Aceita Narumi Ayumu para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? _

_Não sei a razão, mas quando ele disse isso, eu tive uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Isso mesmo. Eu comecei a rir! No meio do meu casamento! Aquela coisa de 'até que a morte nos separe' me soou tão engraçado que eu não consegui me controlar. Ouvi as pessoas cochicharem baixinho, e tentei me recompor, mas quando já estava séria outra vez e olhei para o padre para responder, desatei a rir de novo!_

– _Hiyono! – Narumi-san murmurou exasperado. – O que foi que deu em você? _

– _Des... Desculpe-me, Narumi-san – falei enquanto limpava as lágrimas por causa do riso. – Você sabe, estou frágil. _

– _Não, você anda mais louca – ele resmungou irritado. _

– _É, senhor padre – falei com um sorriso ignorando o que Narumi-san havia dito, se fossemos brigar era bem capaz do padre nos expulsar a pontapés da igreja. – A resposta é sim! _

_Não houveram maiores incidentes depois disso. Eu consegui me controlar e não pensar nenhuma besteira, e Narumi-san pareceu querer deixar a história do meu ataque de riso por hora realmente creditado ao meu 'estado frágil'._

– Tenho certeza de que você deu graças a Deus quando as crianças nasceram – falei sorrindo enquanto o observava se deitar.

– Com certeza – ele disse encarando o teto com uma expressão de cansaço. – Pelo menos não iria mais ouvir "Narumi-san, você não pode me contrariar! Quer que seu filho nasça com cara de bolo? Com cara de padre? Com cara de doce de coco?!".

– Ei – exclamei aborrecida, mas logo depois comecei a rir da cara de desgosto dele. – Eu não era tão chata assim!

– Imagina – ele disse ironicamente. – Mas se bem que, depois que as crianças nasceram nós não tivemos tempo para nada, e como você está de resguardo...

– Nem me olhe com essa cara – falei aborrecida. – Você sabe que eu não posso! E, as crianças podem acordar se fizermos barulho demais!

Ele bufou aborrecido e continuou encarando o teto.

– Você faz barulho, Senhora Narumi – ele disse fazendo bico. Sério, de vez em quando ele era pior que os bebês! Fui até a cama e deitei-me ao lado dele.

– Mas nós podemos dormir juntinhos! – falei manhosa. Bem, ali estava o sujo falando do mal lavado. Se ele agia como criança, eu conseguia agir tanto quanto ele. – E eu não faço barulho! De onde tirou isso?

– De várias ocasiões – ele disse pensativo. – Da festa de casamento, por exemplo.

– Oh – gemi baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos. – Já disse para tentar parar de falar sobre coisas embaraçosas!

– Não tenho culpa de ter uma esposa que faz muitas bobagens – Narumi-san disse após girar os olhos.

_Eu me sentia uma verdadeira princesa! Sabe, tipo a Bela (só que Narumi-san estava longe de parecer a Fera), ou a Jasmin (ele também era melhor que o Aladin). Dançávamos a um bom tempo sob os olhares atentos dos convidados. Narumi-san sorria demonstrando o quanto estava feliz, era bem raro ver isso, e eu não podia negar que estava me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda, feliz e amada do mundo inteiro!_

_Ah, e claro, o melhor daquilo tudo era ver a cara de tacho de Narumi Madoka! Ela não havia conseguido me afastar de Narumi-san, e claro não estava nem um pouco feliz por isso, mas pergunte se eu me importei? É claro e evidente que não!_

– _Eu estou louca que o bebê comece a mexer – falei sorrindo enquanto me aconchegava melhor nos braços dele. _

– _Ainda é muito cedo – Narumi-san disse afagando meus cabelos. – Mas, eu já escolhi o nome. _

– _Como é? – falei enquanto me afastava dele um pouco para encará-lo. – Que história é esse de 'você escolheu?!'._

– _Natsumi – ele disse não parecendo ligar para os meus resmungos. _

– _Quem disse que vai ser menina? – retruquei aborrecida. – Eu quero um Narumi-san em miniatura!_

– _Eu quero uma menina..._

– _Menino!_

– _Menina..._

– _Menino!_

– _Menina..._

– _Não discute comigo! – exclamei chorosa. – Se seu filho nascer afeminado a culpa vai ser sua!!! _

– _Por que tudo tem que ser como você sempre? – Narumi-san perguntou aborrecido. Eu havia me esquecido de que estávamos na festa de casamento, que todos estavam observando a cena, e certamente – apesar de não conseguirem ouvir – deveriam saber que estávamos discutindo quase amigavelmente._

– _Não é tudo como eu quero! – retruquei quase pisando no pé dele por causa da raiva. Sério, se continuássemos dançando e falando sobre aquilo, eu iria pisar com gosto e sem piedade para ele parar de me contrariar! – Só que vai ser um menino e ponto final!_

– _Se for uma menina ela vai te rejeitar – Narumi-san disse girando os olhos. _

– _Vai ser menino!_

– _Menina..._

– _Menino!_

– _Menina..._

– _Menino!_

– _AI! – e eu acabei mesmo pisando no pé dele. _

– _Não quero mais dançar! – falei emburrada me afastando dele em passos duros. Todo mundo ficou olhando com aquela cara de "Oh, ela é doida!", mas eu estava pouco me importando! Minha relação com Narumi-san era complicada demais para que qualquer um entendesse. _

– _Que cara é essa, querida? – Certo. Quando eu achava que já estava no fundo do poço sempre aparece alguma coisa para me atormentar ainda mais. – Por que deixou o Ayumu sozinho no meio do salão?_

– _Não é da sua conta – retruquei irritada nem me virando para olhar para a chata da Madoka. Pensar que agora eu e aquela marmota ambulante éramos da mesma família. Madoka Marmota. Combina, não é? Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu irei parar de surtar! Deve existir algum curso para controlar pensamentos bobos. _

– _Brigando em plena festa de casamento – Madoka disse não se importando muito com os meus resmungos de "Quero ficar sozinha! Sou uma grávida furiosa!" e continuou falando coisas que me irritavam ainda mais. – Como estão daqui a uma semana?_

– _Muito bem, obrigada – respondi secamente. Madoka riu! Isso mesmo, a marmota riu! _

_Cara, o que eu precisava fazer para que ela ficasse longe de mim? Daqui a pouco todo aquele nervosismo iria afetar o meu bebê. Eu andava me especializando em gravidez navegando em tudo que era site da Internet. O bebê sente quando tem algo de errado, e não era bom para a mãe ficar nervosa, mas a Madoka fazia questão de me tirar do sério. Já não bastasse o Narumi-san com aquela história de menina! Nada contra ter uma menina, mas primeiro eu queria o MEU Narumi-san em miniatura! _

_Onde estava o Narumi-san quando eu precisava dele? Só ele para conseguir me arrancar das garras da bruxa má que daqui a pouco traria uma maça envenenada para mim. Madoka me odiava. Deve saber que eu sou muito mais linda do que ela. Ela deve ficar em frente ao espelho repetindo "Espelho, espelho meu!!!"._

_Meu momento de surto se foi quando localizei Narumi-san. Meus olhos se estreitaram e eu me ergui de um salto. _

_QUEM TINHA CONVIDADO EYES RUTHERFORD PARA O MEU CASAMENTO? Ah, eu ia matar Narumi-san, ah se ia!!!_

_Deixei Madoka falando sozinha e praticamente atravessei o salão bufando de raiva. As pessoas se afastavam e me olhavam assustadas, mas eu já estava me acostumando com aqueles olharem que lançavam para mim. Vocês também devem achar que eu sou louca, mas aquele maldito bilhete zanzava pela minha cabeça quando eu via ou ouvia falar de Eyes! Eu sei que é besteira minha, Narumi-san me ama, mas, mas, mas... AH QUE RAIVA!_

– _Boa noite! – exclamei tentando ser amigável enquanto segurava o braço de Narumi-san com força. Ele fez uma careta de dor o que indicou que foi muita força!_

– _Boa noite, Hiyono – Eyes me cumprimentou em seu habitual tom de descaso. Como eu detestava aquele homem. – A cerimônia foi muito bonita, mesmo com aquela sua crise de riso na hora do sim. _

– _Obrigada – falei entre os dentes. – Só um minutinho! – exclamei puxando Narumi-san. – Quer mandar ele ir embora?_

– _Hiyono, não começa! – Narumi-san disse irritado. – Que coisa! Você resolveu ficar mais louca que o normal hoje! Não vou expulsar ninguém da festa. Se fosse pra expulsar, começaria pela Madoka!_

– _Eu não gosto dele! – choraminguei e Narumi-san girou os olhos. – Se seu filho nascer com a cara de Eyes Rutherford a culpa é sua!_

– _HIYONO! – ele gritou. Sinal de alerta! Vermelho! Roxo! Socorro! Ele nunca gritava. Só uma vez quando eu quase coloquei fogo no apartamento porque esqueci o forno ligado. – Por que você não gosta dele? Sinceramente, estou começando a me cansar dessa conversa! Só há um jeito da criança nascer com a cara do Rutherford! Não me venha com essas suas maluquices! O que foi que você andou aprontando antes de 'descobrir' que eu não era gay?_

– _Narumi-san! – falei em um tom de quem não estava acreditando no que ouvia. – Como pode duvidar de mim?_

– _Do mesmo jeito que você duvida de mim! – ele disse sério. Tudo bem, eu havia ido longe demais, e quando ele ficava com aquela tromba só havia um jeito de 'curá-lo'. O puxei pela mão em direção da escadaria, subi e fiz com que todos olhassem para mim. _

– _Muito bem. Solteiras aqui – falei sorrindo. Na mesma hora um monte de garotas e encalhadas apareceram do nada. Me virei e joguei o buquê. – Ótimo! Agora a festa acabou! Vou aproveitar muito bem a lua de mel com o meu marido! – e sob o olhar de confusão de todos puxei Narumi-san para que deixássemos logo aquele lugar._

– Hiyono? – 'acordei' do transe quando ouvi Narumi-san me chamar. – Estava pensando no que?

– Na festa de casamento – murmurei sentindo o rosto arder. – Eu acho que não estava no meu juízo perfeito.

– Quando você esteve? – Narumi-san perguntou e girou os olhos. Dei um 'soquinho' na barriga dele fazendo com que ele resmungasse. – Sério! Durante a gravidez você estava insuportável! Eu já disse, foi prova de fogo te aturar os nove meses. Um dia eu pensei: "Se eu a agüentar até o final da gestação é porque nosso casamento vai ser para o resto da vida!".

– Narumi-san! – exclamei revoltada, mas logo baixei o tom de voz lembrando que as crianças dormiam. – Seu cachorro! Já casou pensando em quando ia se separar de mim?!

– É claro que não, sua boba! – ele disse me apertando mais contra o peito dele. Oh, que golpe baixo! Ele fica me torturando. Sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso fazer nada enquanto estiver de resguardo. Mas parecia que ele gostava me torturar, andar pela casa sem camisa, tomar banho com a porta entreaberta, ficar cozinhando com aquele aventalzinho... – Eu gosto de você, não sei como, mas gosto.

– Também devo considerar esse um comentário romântico? – perguntei confusa e arranquei uma risada dele.

– Que mania de querer ouvir declarações de amor! – ele disse ainda com um sorriso.

– É preciso ouvir de vez em quando – falei manhosa. – Anda, Narumi-san!

– Você não está mais grávida para que eu fique fazendo as suas vontades! – Narumi-san disse após girar os olhos.

– Depois de nove meses fiquei acostumada! – falei séria. – É difícil voltar a condição de 'não grávida'.

– Você me explorava, isso sim – Narumi-san disse emburrado. – Me lembre de não ter mais filhos.

– Você está começando a exagerar! – exclamei no mesmo tom. – Eu fui uma grávida calma.

– Claro, muito calma – Narumi-san respondeu com ironia. – Lembra daquela vez que eu cheguei com o presente para o bebê? Achei que você fosse me atirar pela janela.

– Você estava merecendo...

_Eu tentava terminar de escrever um artigo que Narumi-san pedira, mas ainda estava assustada demais para me concentrar. Havia passado por maus bocados mais cedo. Dores fortes e um sangramento. Nada muito grave, mas a médica mandou que eu ficasse de repouso absoluto. Eu bem que tentava, pensava no meu bebê, que poderia acontecer alguma coisa com ele se eu não ficasse quieta, mas eu não conseguia ficar deitada na cama olhando para o teto. Então, Narumi-san pedira que eu escrevesse esse artigo porque assim, segundo ele, eu ficaria ocupada e quieta. _

_Desliguei o computador e fui para a sala. A casa ainda estava uma bagunça. Narumi-san e eu havíamos brigado para decidir em qual apartamento iríamos morar, e como não chegamos a um acordo, acabamos vendendo os dois, e comprando um outro, mas eu já estava arrependida da arte, não estava em condições de ficar brincando de casinha. _

– _Hiyo? – Narumi-san me chamou assim que entrou em casa. Sorri amavelmente para ele. – Como você está? – ele perguntou preocupado. Era tão fofo! Mais do que eu merecia! Um marido lindo e dedicado. O que eu havia feito de tão bom para Deus me recompensar assim?_

– _Ainda estou um pouco assustada, mas vou ficar bem, nosso bebê é forte – falei colocando uma das mãos sobre o ventre._

_Ele pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo quando ouviu isso. Aproximou-se de mim, e beijou levemente os meus lábios. _

– _Como foi o seu dia? – perguntei enquanto ele se sentava no chão. Eu fiquei no sofá apenas brincando com as mexas dos cabelos dele. Ayu-chan apareceu e ficou apenas espiando em um canto. Ainda não estava acostumado com a nova casa e bem mais dengoso que o normal, mas pelo menos não pulara mais nas costas de Narumi-san para fazer algum estrago. _

– _Ah, nada demais – Narumi-san disse um pouco cansado. – Você sabe, apenas revisando matérias e mais matérias. Fiquei preocupado quando você ligou do hospital, deveria ter me chamado quando passou mal!_

– _Daqui que você chegasse aqui! – retruquei balançando levemente a cabeça. – E também, foi apenas um sangramento bobo, não aconteceu nada!_

_Me assustei quando Narumi-san se virou rápido e me encarou muito aborrecido. _

– _Não fale assim! – ele disse em um tom baixo e sério. – Qualquer sangramento não é bobo! Você podia ter perdido o bebê se não tivesse sido socorrida a tempo!_

– _Mas eu fui! – exclamei com convicção. – Está tudo bem agora! E se acontecer outra vez, eu pedirei para te avisar imediatamente, está bem? No entanto, tenho a certeza de que não vai se repetir!_

_Ele não pareceu ficar muito convencido, mas acabou virando-se outra vez e deixando que eu voltasse a brincar com o cabelo dele. _

– _Ah! – ele disse pegando a maleta que estava largada por ali. – Eu comprei um presente para o bebê! Temos que começar a comprar as coisas, daqui um tempo você vai estar muito pesada para sair andando por aí e..._

_Não deixei que ele terminasse a frase uma vez que acertei a mão na cabeça dele. _

– _Está me chamando de gorda? – perguntei revoltada. _

– _Por favor, Hiyono, estou apenas falando a verdade – Narumi-san disse após um suspiro. – Daqui um tempo você não conseguirá mais andar muito tempo, ficará cansada, temos que comprar o enxoval do bebê, ou você vai me deixar comprar tudo sozinho?_

– _Me deixa ver esse presente – falei curiosa, e meu queixo caiu quando de dentro da maleta ele tirou um par de sapatinhos COR DE ROSA! – NARUMI-SAN!!!!!!!! O meu bebê não vai usar isso! O que as outras crianças vão pensar dele? Que ele é um menino alegre! _

– _Que fixação – Narumi-san disse olhando para os sapatinhos com um sorriso bobo. – Já disse que vai ser menina. _

– _SE MEU FILHO NASCER GOSTANDO DE ROSA BEBÊ A CULPA VAI SER SUA!!!!!!! – gritei revoltada._

– _Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou um pouco nervoso. – Você não pode se alterar! Já basta o susto de hoje de manhã. _

_Ele continuou falando alguma coisa para me acalmar, mas parecia que quando mais ele falava mais nervosa eu ficava! Que coisa! Por que ele queria tanto uma menina? _

– _Me diz a verdade – falei mais séria enquanto apertava os sapatinhos com força. – Se for um menino, você não vai gostar, não é?_

– _Não é isso, Hiyo – ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. – Vai ser nosso filho, não vou gostar menos dele por ser um menino, mas eu queria uma menina. _

– _E eu um menino! – resmunguei irritada. _

– _É você que vai ficar aborrecida se for uma menina! – Narumi-san disse sério. _

– _Eu quero um menino! – choraminguei alto. – Com a sua boca, seu nariz, seus olhos, seu cabelo... _

– _Você quer um copia minha! – Narumi-san exclamou incrédulo. _

– _Mas não seria lindo? – falei sonhadora. – Eu ia apertá-lo o tempo todo!_

– _E matá-lo sufocado! – Narumi-san disse desgostoso. _

– _Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você! – exclamei levantando de um salto. Narumi-san falou algo sobre eu parar de fazer estripulias. _

– _Ei, o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou nervoso quando eu me aproximei da janela. _

– _Já que eu não posso atirar você pela janela – falei estendendo os sapatinhos para fora. – Jogo os sapatinhos._

– _Você não teria coragem! – ele disse sério. Balancei os sapatinhos fazendo o movimento de que iria jogar, mas ele foi mais rápido. _

_No segundo seguinte, eu estava sendo "empresada" contra as grades da janela. Ele me olhou **daquele** jeito. Droga. Ele sabia como se conquistar, e me fazer baixar a guarda. Não fiz nada para impedir que os lábios dele encontrassem os meus, e no momento seguinte estávamos nos beijando com todo o carinho e ternura que era preciso para me desarmar._

_Senti as mãos dele deslizando pelo o meu corpo. Ele não parecia querer me machucar, e muito menos me forçar a nada. Deveria estar preocupado por causa do bebê. Mas, eu estava adorando aquela demonstração de cuidado. _

– _Peguei... – ele disse assim que segurou os sapatinhos. Arregalei os olhos e olhei para a minha mão vazia, e depois tornei a encarar Narumi-san que tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. _

– _NARUMI-SAN!!!!!!! – gritei revoltada. – Malvado! E da próxima vez que for comprar presentes para o bebê compre branco! Pelo menos assim não brigamos!_

_Ele apenas sorriu e me beijou outra vez. Definitivamente aquele homem era minha perdição. _

Entre as minhas lembranças acabei adormecendo. Senti Narumi-san ficar acariciando meus cabelos até pegar no sono. Daquele jeito eu me sentia uma criança. Mas eu não tinha do que reclamar. Minha vida estava ótima, quase perfeita.

Quando acordei de manhã Narumi-san não estava mais na cama. Girei o corpo sentindo como se um peso estivesse sobre eles. Bebês recém nascidos não eram nada fáceis, ainda mais dois!

– Bom dia – falei ainda sonolenta enquanto entrava na cozinha para ver uma das minhas cenas preferidas: Narumi-san cozinhando!

– Bom dia – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do que preparava. – As crianças acordaram cedo hoje.

– Jura? Nem ouvi – murmurei cansada. – Deveria ter me chamado.

– Não era fome ainda – Narumi-san disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Achei melhor deixar você dormir mais um pouco. Mas pode ter certeza de que já já vão abrir o berreiro querendo mamar.

– Eu estou muito feia, não estou? – murmurei triste. – Com a cara amassada, cheia de olheiras...

– Para quem deu a luz outro dia você está ótima – Narumi-san disse com um sorriso. – Está mais linda do que nunca, Hiyo.

Corei com o elogio. Claro que não esperava que ele dissesse algo assim tão cedo. Vai ver estava com medo de que eu surtasse, mas logo depois olhei para as minhas roupas, a camisola era bem pouco discreta, e por estar amamentando os meus seios andavam... Como dizer? Avantajados!

– Pervertido – falei quando descobri o motivo do elogio.

– Por que você tem que levar tudo para o lado errado? – Narumi-san perguntou após girar os olhos. – Fiz um elogio inocente!

– Claro – resmunguei não contendo um bocejo. Narumi-san ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a campainha começou a tocar. – Está esperando alguém? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e foi atender a porta enquanto eu ia colocar algo mais apresentável.

No entanto, quando voltei para a sala descobri que era melhor ter me enfiado outra vez embaixo do coberto.

A visita era Narumi Madoka.

Eu disse visita? Seria melhor dizer encosto! Sério. Se a marmota não aparecesse quase todo dia eu poderia dizer que tinha uma vida perfeita! Eu não sei que viagem era aquela que não acabava nunca. Ela viera passar uma temporada, mas havia se instalado de vez!

– Como as crianças estão? – ela perguntou com um sorriso falso.

– Bem – Narumi-san respondeu. Eu não sei como ele agüentava. – Vamos levá-los ao pediatra hoje.

– Você não tinha que trabalhar? – Madoka disse em um tom de censura.

– Eu vou a tarde – Narumi-san disse irritado. – Vai ser a primeira consulta deles, eu quero estar presente!

– Mas você não pode descuidar do seu trabalho! – Madoka retrucou alterada.

– Eu não posso descuidar dos meus filhos! – Narumi-san disse friamente.

– Eu posso ir com a sua esposa, já que você não quer deixá-la ir sozinha com as crianças, isso realmente seria um perigo, vai que tem uma piscina pelo meio do caminho – Madoka disse maldosamente.

Essa foi a gota d'água para que eu perdesse a paciência. Eles não haviam me visto, mas iriam ver, e Madoka certamente ficaria sem alguns fios daquele cabelo seboso quando eu colocasse as minhas mãos nela, mas não precisei fazer nada disso.

– Madoka, Hiyono é minha esposa, você terá que se conformar com isso! – Narumi-san disse no seu melhor tom de "Você está sobrando aqui!". – Não é porque é desiludida e mal amada que tem que ficar tentando fazer os outros sofrerem!

Oh! Eu já disse que amo o Narumi-san? Não? EU AMO O NARUMI-SAN!!!

– Ayumu! – mas parecia que Madoka não compartilhava da mesma opinião que eu. – Você não era assim antes de começar a namorar essa louca! Loucura é contagiosa? Se for, pobre dos seus filhos!

– Eu estou realmente começando a perder a paciência! – Narumi-san disse irritado. – Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de que eu gosto dela?

Bom, em momentos como aquele eu realmente tinha certeza disso. Ele nunca se alterada comigo ou perdia a paciência. Por mais maluquices que eu fizesse, no final ele sorria!

– Para mim você está é doente! E muito! – Madoka disse sem se dar por vencida. Carambola, como uma mulher só podia ser tão chata?

Eu me preparava para ir enfrentar a marmota quando ouvi um choro estridente. Oh, perfeito. Akira resolveu acordar para me levar para longe de Madoka. Por isso ele é meu pequeno herói!

Mas o problema é que quando um acordava, o outro acordava também, e quando entrei no quarto estava aquela 'sinfonia' de choros. Fiquei parada entre os dois berços sem saber a qual dos dois dar de mamar primeiro. Eu sempre falara que queria um menino, mas também amava e muito Natsumi. Eram os meus dois presentes. E pensar que Narumi-san e eu quase enfartamos quando soubemos que eram dois.

– _Quer ficar quieta, Hiyo? – Narumi-san disse aborrecido enquanto eu batia levemente o pé no assoalho do carro. Estávamos indo para o hospital. Eu iria fazer um ultra-som para saber o sexo do bebê. Finalmente! Não agüentava mais aquela briga 'Rosa x azul' em casa. _

– _Como quer que eu fique calma? Estou muito ansiosa! – falei com os olhos brilhando. _

– _Não vai ficar decepcionada se for uma menina? – Narumi-san perguntou preocupado. _

– _Não vai ficar decepcionado se for um menino? – devolvi a pergunta. _

– _Essa ansiedade não vai fazer bem para o bebê – Narumi-san disse aborrecido. Eu estava no meio do 4° mês de gestação. Já havia feito outros ultra-sons, mas nunca nada para ver nada. Eu estava com a mão sobre o ventre quando senti algo. _

– _Narumi-san – murmurei arregalando os olhos. _

– _O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou nervoso. _

– _Chutou – falei emocionada. – O bebê chutou!_

_Narumi-san quase perdeu o controle do carro e por pouco não bateu. Depois do susto, procurou parar e olhou para mim com uma cara de quem não havia acreditado no que havia ouvindo. _

– _É sério? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. _

– _Claro, Narumi-san! – falei enquanto puxava a mão dele e colocava sobre a minha barriga. O bebê chutou outra vez, e arrancou um sorriso bobo do pai. – Ele também deve estar ansioso. Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada porque não mexia, a médica havia que era normal, mas eu já estava preocupada. _

– _E pensar que você e suas loucuras quase me tiraram a oportunidade de presenciar tudo isso – Narumi-san disse me encarando um pouco mais sério. – O que você ia fazer? Iria esconder a gravidez de mim? Como iria esconder essa barriga quando fosse trabalhar?_

– _Não pense em como seria, o importante é que estamos juntos! – respondi sorrindo. Mas, bem, se a conversa não tivesse sido boa no hospital eu teria escondido a gravidez e voltado para a Alemanha, mas eu não queria pensar nessas coisas. Estava muito feliz por ter sentido o meu bebê, por Narumi-san estar comigo e por estar indo finalmente saber se era um menino ou uma menina. _

_Quando chegamos ao hospital ainda tivemos que esperar um bom tempo. Haviam outras grávidas para fazer a ultra-som. Enquanto esperávamos, entreouvi algumas conversas. Algo sobre ficar tão pesada que nem andar direito conseguiam. Eu não queria ficar assim! Queria continuar com minhas atividades normais até o bebê resolver nascer. _

_Era muito bom estar grávida, como todos diziam era mágico, mas eu não queria ficar entrevada em uma cama nos últimos meses. Era inquieta demais para ficar parada. Iria acabar enlouquecendo e levando Narumi-san para o hospício junto comigo. _

– _Narumi Hiyono – a enfermeira chamou, e não pude deixar de 'inchar' ao ser chamada assim. Narumi-san riu um pouco percebendo a minha satisfação, mas eu não retruquei, estava feliz demais para brigar. _

_Quando entrei na sala a doutora sorriu para mim e pediu que eu me deitasse. Fez algumas perguntas de rotina, depois passou aquele gel gelado na minha barriga e disse que eu deveria ficar calma. _

– _Eu estou calma! – falei sorrindo. – Só espero que o bebê não esteja em nenhuma posição estranha e que dê para ver o sexo hoje. _

– _Vocês querem um menino ou uma menina? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava para a tela. Me estiquei toda tentando ver também. _

– _Menino..._

– _Menina..._

_Eu e Narumi-san dissemos juntos mais uma vez o que cada um queria. Olhei para ele com um olhar fulminante. Certamente se olhar matasse, ele já estaria abaixo de sete palmos de terra, mas naquele momento ele nem pareceu se importar, estava mais preocupado em tentar ver alguma coisa no ultra-som._

– _Narumi-san! – falei irritada. – Se esse menino nascer com um tique de menina a culpa vai ser sua! Até sapatinho cor de rosa dele comprou, doutora!_

_A médica apenas riu achando graça do meu desespero. _

– _E se for menina vai te renegar por você desejar com todas as suas forças um menino – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do monitor. _

– _Bem – a médica disse chamando a atenção de nós dois. – Antes que comecem a brigar, eu tenho que dar duas noticias. Ambas são boas, pelo menos na minha opinião. _

– _Qual é o sexo do bebê? – perguntei ansiosa. _

– _Uma menina – a médica disse sorrindo, e abri a boca pronta para gritar e resmungar o resto da gravidez. – E um menino. _

_Ok, aquela foi realmente uma bomba. Minha boca que estava aberta se fechou outra vez, e fiquei naquele abre e fecha a boca sem saber o que dizer. Então, olhei para Narumi-san que estava mais branco que cera. _

– _Doutora! – exclamei exasperada. – Ele vai desmaiar!_

_Sério! Eu fiquei com medo. Narumi-san parecia que iria perder os sentidos a qualquer momento. A médica puxou uma cadeira rápido e fez com que ele se sentasse, depois pediu para uma enfermeira que passava pelo corredor que trouxesse água com açúcar, não queria dar nenhum calmante para ele, pois achava que não seria necessário. _

_Claro que eu também fiquei assustada. Como eram dois bebês?! Eu já havia feito outros exames, e nunca haviam me dito que havia essa possibilidade de ser dois! DOIS!!!!! _

– _Está melhor? – perguntei para Narumi-san que ainda parecia meio zonzo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça ainda incapaz de conseguir se pronunciar sobre o assunto. – Como isso é possível, doutora?_

– _É normal não conseguir identificar logo de imediato que são gêmeos, às vezes um se esconde atrás do outro – a médica explicou, mas para mim aquilo ainda parecia ser surreal. – Uma gravidez de gêmeos é muito mais complicada que uma gravidez normal, a senhora precisará redobrar os cuidados. _

_E ela continuou falando alguma coisa sobre eu precisar ficar mais calma e toda aquela ladainha que eu já sabia de cor e salteado, mas nem de longe seguia._

_Quando deixamos o consultório, Narumi-san ainda estava em estado de choque. Ele ficar mudo era normal, mas em um caso como aquele era desesperador! _

– _Narumi-san? – arrisquei iniciar uma conversa. – Você está muito zangado? Eu sei que não estava esperando nem um filho, imagina saber agora que são dois e..._

– _Zangado? – ele repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não estou zangado, Hiyo! Claro que eu fiquei surpreso, mas zangado jamais! Agora nossas brigas acabaram. Já imaginou como seria se fosse apenas a menina? Você ficaria muito triste! Eu vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar com a idéia, mas estou muito feliz!_

_Sorri emocionada ao ouvir isso e não me importei com o fato de estar no meio da rua, e todas as pessoas possivelmente pensarem que eu era uma louca, e me atirei nos braços dele. Narumi-san também não pareceu se importar com o que iriam pensar, e passou a mão em torno da minha cintura retribuindo o abraço. _

– _Eu já escolhi o nome do menino! – falei sorrindo assim que nos separamos. Ele segurou minha mão com força e começamos a andar em direção do carro. – Akira. _

– _Gostei – Narumi-san sorriu. – Pelo menos agora você não vai poder ficar exclamando aos quatro ventos que se ele nascer afeminado é minha culpa._

– _Mas se ele nascer gostando de rosa a culpa é sua sim. E o quarto deles vai ser azul! – resmunguei aborrecida, e lá se iniciava outra briga 'rosa x azul'._

– Hiyono! – Narumi-san exclamou entrando no quarto de repente. E o pior que a Madoka marmota o seguiu. – O que aconteceu?

– Acordaram – respondi em um tom calmo apesar das crianças gritarem a plenos pulmões.

– Então faz alguma coisa logo! – ele respondeu aborrecido. – Vai deixá-los chorando?

– Eu não posso com os dois! – retruquei no mesmo tom.

Narumi-san fez uma cara feia, e se inclinou para segurar Natsumi em seus braços. A menina pareceu ficar mais calma ao sentir o pai perto. Ela estirou as mãozinhas e puxou a blusa dele.

– Ela está com fome, Hiyo – ele disse preocupado.

– Eu sei – falei enquanto segurava Akira. – Mas eu sou só uma.

– Acho que ela não sabe disso – ele riu enquanto Natsumi continuava puxando a blusa dele.

Aqueles dois pareciam dois bezerros desmamados. Sério! Eu nunca achei que duas criaturinhas tão pequenas precisavam mamar tanto. Para quem será que puxaram? Melhor eu nem perguntar porque sei bem a resposta. Percebi que Narumi-san ficou me olhando dar de mamar o tempo todo, parecia um pai babão! Era tão fofo!!! Preciso de mais filhos! Não mais dois, mas pelo mais um Narumi-san miniatura.

Só havia uma coisa incomodando ali e estava naquele exato momento me rondando e dizendo que Akira era pequeno e quieto demais.

– Ele é um recém nascido – falei irritada. Se o meu leite amargasse por culpa dela, eu iria obrigar Narumi-san a jogá-la pela janela!

– Madoka! – Narumi-san exclamou quando percebeu o meu descontentamento. – Será que dá pra nos deixar em paz por cinco minutos?

– Você é um ingrato, Ayumu! – Madoka disse saindo do quarto em passos pesados.

– O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – ele se perguntou aborrecido enquanto empurrava porta do quarto com o pé para fechá-la.

– Akira dormiu – falei sorrindo enquanto o colocava no berço outra vez. – Agora a Natsumi.

– Você sempre a deixa em segundo plano – Narumi-san disse sério.

– É claro que não! – me defendi. – Você que a segurou primeiro! Eu gosto dos dois igualmente! E os dois são muito mais apegados a mim! Vai ver como a primeira palavra que eles irão dizer vai ser 'Mamãe!'.

– Ainda falta muito tempo para eles começarem a falar, e se não falarem tanto quanto a mãe já ficarei feliz! – Narumi-san disse com ironia. – E só pra constar, é lógico que eles irão dizer primeiro 'Papai'!

– Sabe – falei enquanto segurava Natsumi melhor para que ela pudesse mamar o quanto quisesse. – Quando eu os vi pela primeira vez eu senti emoção, mas agora eu sinto que os amo muito mais.

– O sofrimento valeu a pena, não valeu? – Narumi-san perguntou inclinando-se e me beijando levemente na testa. – Ainda bem que eu não levei nada do que você disse a sério quando estava sentindo as dores.

– Vocês homens são fracos! Jamais agüentariam as dores de ter um filho! – retruquei aborrecida. – E eu já disse para você parar de lembrar coisas embaraçosas do passado! Eu estava fora de mim.

_Minha barriga estava enorme. Eu passava o dia quase todo deitada. Não podia me encher de chocolate, nem de batata frita, nem de doces, nem de nada que estava acostumada. Narumi-san e eu também não podíamos mais ficar juntos (nesse sentindo que está pensando mesmo), era desconfortável para mim e perigoso para os bebês uma vez que já era o ultimo mês de gravidez. _

_Resumo da opera: Eu estava insuportável!_

– _Hiyo? – Narumi-san me chamou colocando só a cabeça para dentro do quarto. E como resposta levou uma almofadada na cara. _

– _O que você quer? – resmunguei passando os canais na tentativa de encontrar alguma coisa para assistir._

– _Ficar um pouco com você – ele disse com a voz abafada. _

– _Ayu-chan está comigo – respondi irritada. _

– _Mas, Hiyo… - Narumi-san começou a dizer, no entanto, o interrompi._

– _'Tô com fome._

– _Tudo bem, vou fazer alguma coisa – ele disse fechando a porta. Eu sabia que estava sendo má com ele. Mas, eu odiava estar daquele jeito! Eu não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito. Estava passando os canais quando senti uma pontada mais forte. _

– _Ai... – murmurei assustada. Ainda não estava na hora dos bebês nascerem. Outra pontada mais forte. – Narumi-san... – murmurei sem voz, ele não iria me ouvir daquele jeito! – Narumi-san... – eu estava começando a entrar em desespero. Estava doendo muito! – NARUMI-SAN!!!!!!!!!! – não sei de onde tirei forças, mas berrei o mais alto que pude. Ouvi algo caindo na cozinha e no segundo seguinte um Narumi-san assustado apareceu no quarto. _

– _O que foi? – ele perguntou em um tom urgente. _

– _Eu não sei... – falei quase chorando. – Está doendo! Por favor! Faça alguma coisa! – dei um grito de dor quando senti uma pontada ainda mais forte._

_Para a minha sorte, Narumi-san era muito racional. Não era como os outros homens que ficam mais nervosos que as esposas no momento do parto. Eu disse 'momento do parto'? Ainda não era hora! Eu não sabia a razão daquelas pontadas. _

_Mas no segundo seguinte, a bolsa estourou e eu tive a certeza de que o meu momento de sofrimento iria começar! _

_Senti quando Narumi-san me segurou em seus braços e me levou para a sala. Depois pegou o celular e meio desajeitado começou a ligar para médica. Avisou o que estava acontecendo e a médica disse que eu deveria ser levada para o hospital imediatamente. _

_Eu chorava baixinho enquanto ele me colocava no carro. E o pior que as malditas dores só faziam aumentar. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Não adianta. Mesmo sabendo que iria passar por isso no final da gestação, minha mente ainda não estava acostumada com a idéia. _

– _De quanto em quanto estão as contrações? – Narumi-san perguntou indo o mais rápido que podia (ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia). _

– _E EU LÁ VOU SABER?! – gritei alterada. Sentia meu corpo tremer e uma vontade maluca de vomitar, mas estava tentando ficar calma e pensar que logo meus bebês estariam comigo. Mas, bem, isso não estava adiantando muito, e logo eu estava gritando de dor. Eu até hoje não sei como os tímpanos de Narumi-san saíram inteiros._

_Eu sinceramente nem vi o caminho até o hospital. Estava cega de dor. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Quando chegamos, como Narumi-san já havia colocado a médica de sobre aviso, já haviam enfermeiras esperando por mim. Narumi-san me colocou em uma maca e saíram me levando para dentro do hospital. Sei que as pessoas olhavam para mim como se estivessem vendo uma pessoa que estava morrendo._

– _É SUA CULPA, NARUMI-SAN! – gritei descontrolada. – NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM, ENTENDEU? _

_Mesmo com os meus gritos ele não soltou a minha mão, pelo contrário, a segurava com mais força tentando me passar alguma confiança. Depois chegou um momento em que ele não iria mais me acompanhar, e tivemos que nos separar. _

– _Hiyono – a médica disse assim que terminou de fazer alguns exames. – Você não poderá ter os bebês de parto normal, eles não estão na posição. _

– _Faça o que for, doutora, mas acabe logo com essa dor! – exclamei me contorcendo de dor. _

_A médica imediatamente mandou que me levassem para a sala de cirurgia, e saiu dizendo que iria dizer para Narumi-san que seria necessária a cesária. Felizmente, para esse tipo de cirurgia, eu tive que levar uma anestesia, não foi geral, mas as dores terríveis que eu estava sentindo foram sumindo. _

_Eu já estava bem mais calma quando vi Narumi-san entrando todo vestido de 'médico'. _

– _Vou acompanhar o parto, Hiyo – ele disse ficando ao meu lado, e segurou a minha mão outra vez. Minha vontade foi de recomeçar a gritaria de que ele era o culpado, mas me controlei, afinal aquele era um momento importante para nós dois. _

_Foi algo relativamente demorado. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo porque havia um enorme pano branco na minha frente. Narumi-san limitava-se a dizer que eu deveria ficar calma, e que tudo iria acabar logo, mas bem que eu notei que ele estava meio verde. Fiquei pedindo seguidamente que ele não fosse desmaiar ali._

– _O menino! – a médica disse e no seguindo seguinte ouvi um choro estridente. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era o meu Narumi-san miniatura! _

– _Eu quero vê-lo! – exclamei me agitando. _

– _Calma, Hiyo, ainda não acabou – Narumi-san disse segurando a minha mão com força. Depois ele saiu de perto de mim, e foi até onde uma enfermeira estava limpando o Akira. _

_Foi uma emoção indescritível quando vi Narumi-san segurar o bebê todo desajeitado e levá-lo até mim. Tudo bem, eu sempre fui meio emotiva, mas naquele momento comecei a chorar que nem uma menina. E, logo a pequena Natsumi fez coro ao choro da mãe. _

– _Igualzinha a mãe – Narumi-san murmurou enquanto inclinava-se e beijava a minha testa. – E quando ao que disse antes, a senhora teve tanta culpa quanto eu nisso tudo. _

– _Bobo – murmurei sorrindo brevemente. Estava cansada, mas imensamente feliz. _

Narumi-san ria enquanto eu ficava mais vermelha que um tomate. Ele adorava me deixar sem jeito! Natsumi, para a minha sorte, era menos esfomeada que Akira e já estava quase dormindo em meus braços.

– Você estava falando sério quando disse que não queria mais que eu encostasse em você? – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Eu não fui culpado sozinho dessa gravidez.

Corei ainda mais com o comentário. Sério! Ele devia gostar de me ver vermelha ou algo do tipo.

– Você ficava me provocando andando com essas suas costas a mostra! – retruquei entre os dentes. – Você está me fazendo falar bobagens!

– Hiyo, realmente você adora colocar a culpa em mim pelas coisas! – Narumi-san disse após um longo suspiro.

– Eu já disse que quando falei aquilo estava fora de mim! – murmurei baixinho. Natsumi havia finalmente pego no sono, e nem de longe eu queria que ela acordasse. A coloquei no berço e depois abracei Narumi-san com força, para a surpresa total dele.

– A cada dia eu tenho mais certeza de que alguma coisa não regula bem aí – ele disse confuso. – Uma hora está zangada comigo, e no segundo seguinte me agarra!

Abri a boca para protestar, mas me lembrei das crianças adormecidas e preferi ignorar o comentário.

– Eu não posso viver sem o ramen que você faz! – falei teatralmente fazendo com que ele girasse os olhos.

– Só por isso? – Narumi-san disse emburrado.

– É claro que não! – respondi séria. – Pelo chocolate quente também! – e ele resmungou irritado fazendo com que eu sorrisse. – Eu sei que esses dias estão sendo difíceis para você, eu não posso fazer muito esforço por causa da cirurgia e você está tendo que se virar em vinte para manter tudo no lugar, mas assim que eu me recuperar totalmente eu prometo que irei ajudar mais.

– Até parece! – ele disse com desdém. – Ajudar na cozinha? Só se for pra explodir!

Dei um tapa no braço dele como resposta.

– Mau! – murmurei irritada. – Sempre!

Ele sorriu e me desarmou enquanto me abraçava com cuidado para não me machucar.

– Eu estou muito feliz, sua boba – ele murmurou perto da minha orelha. – Tenho certeza de que tudo vai se ajeitar aos poucos, tanto eu como você temos que nos acostumar com essa vida de casados, foi tudo muito rápido.

Relaxei ao ouvir isso enquanto me acomodava melhor nos braços dele. Eu acreditava no que ele dizia. Não importava que a irmã chata dele continuasse no meu pé, ou que às vezes eu e Narumi-san tivéssemos as nossas brigas, seria até normal, nós éramos diferentes demais, mas talvez fosse por esse motivo que gostássemos tanto um do outro.

Não haveria dia ruim na casa dos Narumi. Pelo menos não se dependesse da senhora da casa que por acaso sou eu.

**FIM!**


End file.
